House of Slendrina Wiki
Welcome to the House of Slendrina Wiki! Welcome to this wiki everybody! We’re a collaborative community about the really amazing and cool House of Slendrina indie horror game that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page that isn't fully protected unless you are a staff member to get started! Start editing now! If you have any questions, ask one of the staff members. They are listed all the way down below. If you need any help with anything, click here. House of Slendrina is a video game about the player having to find a secret in the house. This wiki is all about it! For another page about House of Slendrina, click here. If you want to read about the guidelines, click here. Community Please visit our community page. You can reach it by tapping the huge House of Slendrina sign on the top left corner. It should take you right there. There will be daily trivia every day, so enjoy! Feel free to post things! X-tras Please like us on face-book. We would appreciate it very much. One single like can do very, very much. Also, if you like this wiki, tell your friends. We would be very glad. Also, check the out our brand new Challenges Blog. This is a blog that, if you complete a challenge, will get certain user rights! Contact the high staff members (such as Chromebookdude or MattapoisettPatton1) if you completed a challenge. Our Most Popular Pages: Stay up to date with our most popular pages! Slendrina.PNG|Slendrina|link=Slendrina|linktext=Look at Slendrina, the blood, and the door in the distance. She looks, well, pale! Angelene.PNG|Angelene|link=Angelene|linktext=Angelene is in the Cellar, clinging on to the ceiling. Key Cabinet.png|Key Cabinet.|link=Key Cabinet|linktext=The Key Cabinet, in all it's glory! IMG 0229.PNG|Painting Pieces|link=Painting Pieces|linktext=This is one of the Painting Pieces The Staff Members The staff are the members of the wiki that have put definiatly a lot of work into the wiki. Leader: MattapoisettPatton1 Vice leader: Chromebookdude Legends: Chromebookdude Veterans: Chromebookdude Mayor Bureaucrats: MattapoisettPatton1, Chromebookdude Bureaucrats: MattapoisettPatton1, Chromebookdude, Frypan1234 Admins: NguyenAnhLam, Chromebookdude Moderators: MattapoisettPatton1, Chromebookdude, Frypan1234, NguyenAnhLam Rollbacks: Chromebookdude, MattapoisetPatton1, NguyenAnhLam, 123yezi All the staff members at the top continue at the bottom. If we wrote everybody's name on the staff categories, the chart would be completely full. Click here if you want to see all the requirements for being a staff member, if you want to be one of those ranks you see. Blogs There are several blog posts in this wiki. Please check them out on the blog post page. Please contribute to them. We get questions about how to add blogs, so this is how. Go on your user page, and there is a blog button. Press that, and it'll say if you want to add a blog post. If you want to, click add blog post. It will then, once you save the page, automatically add that blog to the blog post page and to your user blog. Blog posts are a key to making a outstanding wiki and posts you can use to write something important to share that with the world (and aliens who happen to be on this wiki)!!! Wiki Activity This is the activity site where you can see recent edits and things like that. Category:Browse Category:Important Pages Category:Staff pages